Warriors University
by Kayliaf
Summary: What happens when Warriors become humans? And they go to University? Warriors University? Find out here. Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, and I am not Erin Hunter, alas. I got the idea from Dutchess Frost. Thanks! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Rated T just in case and because, you know, it's Warriors, and... FOXLEAP! Note: Bluestar is evil, and Thistleclaw is good
1. Foxleap's first prank

**I know a lot of people are doing this, but I wanted to try it too, so…**

 **Here's your long awaited…**

 **Warriors University!**

* * *

 _Foxleap's POV_

I approached Warriors University with all my bags dragging behind me. Only two had my clothes in them. Another three were packed with bags of pure white sugar and brown sugar. The last 10 that his siblings were dragging alongside their own things had his items that he needed to prank other people.

Of course, my siblings don't know that they're filled with pranking items, other than my twin sister Icecloud. We shared a bedroom at home, so she had seen me packing. And she had refused to help me bring his items in.

I opened the door to the campus, and said to my sister, "After you, my lady." But I had cut in front of my brothers, leaving the door swinging shut behind me, and left them to enter themselves.

Once I was inside, I spotted Icecloud checking all of us in. The receptionist, whose name tag said her name was Windstar, gave Icecloud a map of the campus. As I walked over to them, I heard Windstar say that she would really prefer to be called Windy.

She noticed me walking over, and asked me if I'd like a map, and I said, "Sure, why not?"

Then I heard Icecloud curse. I quickly thanked Windy and then strolled over to Icecloud. "What's wrong?" I questioned, and she replied slowly, "Thunder boys get the top floor of the left wing, and Thunder girls get bottom floor of the left wing." Aloud, I said "Oh no. Not again. CURSE BERRYNOSE!" But in my head I was really thinking, _Great! This will be even better for pulling off my pranks!_

Hang on, let me rewind. Last year, at Warriors High School, one of the two people who was in the room beside me was Berrynose. We were the top floor. As I had walked on to the school campus, he had taken a hose and sprayed me from the top floor, and so me and all of my precious sugar had been soaked.

So this year, I had decided to take a page from Berrynose's book, and edit it a bit. I arrived early, having bought a bunch of water balloons. As I rolled all of my stuff to the room number that Windy had given me, 817, I thought about the havoc that was about to descend on this school.

 _Oh grade 9_ , I thought, _I'm ready for you. Just maybe not in the way you'd expect._

As I entered my room, I thanked my brothers for their help, and wondered who my roommate would be.

I emptied all of my stuff out onto my bed. But I didn't open the sugar. No, that was for later in the year, when there was a party, or something else that would be worth it.

Me and my siblings were the first students here. That meant that there were more people to pull my first prank on.

As I put into a water balloon, I heard a noise from outside. I looked up to see Blossomfall and Thornclaw walking towards the entrance. I quickly crammed more water inside another water balloon, took careful aim, and dropped them in quick succession.

"Gotcha, suckas!" I yelled as the balloons came crashing towards the ground and exploded.

Thornclaw dodged his, expecting a trick, after all that had happened last year, and only his shoes were hit. Blossomfall wasn't as lucky. Her balloon hit her straight in the face and dripped down into her hair, covering all of her clothes as well.

She cursed, saying "One, day, I'll get you, BERRYNOSE!"

"Ah ha ha ha!" I screeched with laughter, then went back to pouring into balloons. I completely missed the ringing of the doorbell that signalled my roommate's arrival.

* * *

 _Blossomfall's POV_

I walked towards Warriors University, holding hands with Thornclaw and pulling my stuff behind me.

Suddenly, Thornclaw let go of my hand and leaped to the side, away from me, as we heard a call from above. It seemed to be saying, "Gotcha, suckers!". I looked up... and got nailed in the face by a water balloon. The water streamed down my face and dripped over all of my clothes as well. Thank goodness that I wasn't wearing any white clothes.

I heard myself cursing, saying, "One day, I'll get you, BERRYNOSE!"

How did I know that it was Berrynose? Because of something that happened last year. But it could be anybody. I mean, it's easy enough to take a page out of someone else's book and tweak it a little bit. Oh well. I guess that means that I'll have to prank everyone else going to Warriors University.

Except for Thornclaw. He was right next to me, so he's obviously innocent. Anyways, I'll worry about that later in the school year.

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!**

 **In your review, please put who you think Foxleap's roommate is! And who you think should be roommates otherwise (two people per room, divided by Clans and gender).**


	2. Room 817

_Foxleap's POV_

I looked to the door, stunned. In my mind, I was thinking, _It can't be Thornclaw; he wouldn't be up here so fast!_ Then I realised that the person I was staring at was my prank idol, Berrynose!

In my surprise, I dropped the half-filled water balloon I was holding and it exploded on the ground. Luckily, Berrynose didn't get splashed. Unluckily, however, my ankles were soaked and I knew that I would need to pay the university a lot of money to pay for water damage.

He looked at me, "Hello, Foxleap," he said, amused, "Not what I was expecting, in terms of entering my dorm room for the first time. Room 817?"

I replied, "Yep, room 817. I guess we're roommates!"

"Yes we are," Berrynose said, flashing his key labelled 817 at me, "I hope you're ready for some more pranking this year, because I brought a _lot_ of money for pranking supplies!"

I shook my head, " _Why_ didn't I think of that before? I should've checked the map," I said, pointing at my bags, "All but four filled with prank supplies."

Berrynose grinned, "Now, let's go drop some water balloons!"

We walked over to the window again...


	3. The Assembly

One hour later, after everyone has checked in and changed out of their water-soaked clothes...

* * *

Foxleap's POV

I heard a knock at the door, and looked around at my roommates, wondering who should answer it. After nobody moved for a moment, I started towards the door and opened it. Then I said, "Hello, my name is Foxleap, prankster-in-training! What is your prank need?"

The person at the door looked momentarily stunned, but then recovered and spoke, "Room 817?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"My name is Owlstar, and I'll be your floor leader for the next four years. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. Room 800. There will be an assembly at the auditorium in half an hour. Be there on time, or you'll have detention tomorrow on the first day," he said in a flat monotone, as though he'd already said it hundreds of times. He probably has, I reflected, He's definitely old enough. Then Owlstar closed the door and left.

I turned around to face the rest of my roommates who were sitting around, doing nothing. Berrynose, Lionblaze, and Mousewhisker all looked at me.

"So, who's up for some prankage?" I asked them all, "Should we set something up in the auditorium?"

"I'm in," Berrynose replied, "Even if the rest of you aren't." Mousewhisker simply shook his head and turned back to his notes from the previous year. Now we were just waiting on Lionblaze, who wasn't even paying attention. He was looking at his new PiePhone XS, probably texting his girlfriend Cinderheart.

"LIONBLAAAZZZEEE!" I yelled at him, and threw an extra water balloon at him. It splashed over him and a small amount of water dripped onto his PiePhone. He yelled, "FOXLEAP! I swear, if you broke my PiePhone, I'll make you pay-"

I just grabbed my nearest pranking suitcase and left the room, running towards the auditorium, and I heard the sound of Lionblaze's footsteps in pursuit. Berrynose caught up to me and passed me. He had more experience with running from angry people though, because he'd been pranking for years.

* * *

(A/N: By the way, since the next part is partially in text, it won't be grammatically correct, to make it more realistic.)

* * *

Ivypool POV

I looked down at my phone as it buzzed. New message from The_Leaping_Fox: help -The_Leaping_Fox

Hi Foxleap. What's up? -Pool_Of_Ivy

nothing much. just being chased by an angry lionblaze -The_Leaping_Fox

What did you do this time? -Pool_Of_Ivy

water balloon hit his new phone -The_Leaping_Fox

... That's not good... but it's funnny XD -Pool_Of_Ivy

too late -The_Leaping_Fox

"Hey Ivypool!" I heard one of my roommates saying. I stifled a sigh. It was Blossomfall.

"What is it, Blossomfall?" I said, exasperated.

"Look at the student group chat! Thornclaw's inviting everyone to return to the auditorium at around 9 after the assembly thing is over, apparently for a welcome party," she replied happily. Just then I got the notification that the text had arrived to my phone.

I quickly replied: Blossomfall and I will be there. I'll still come even if I have to climb on the outside of the windowsills to get there. Not sure about Blossomfall though; she may not be up for that. -Pool_Of_Ivy

Okay! See you both there! -Claws_Of_Thorns

I turned to Icecloud, Blossomfall, and Cinderheart, "Should we head down to the assembly early to help set up? It's not like there's anything else for us to do here." Cinderheart shrugged and responded, "Sure, I guess." Icecloud shook her head and said, "No, I don't want to. Foxleap and Berrynose are probably setting up their pranks, and I have a headache. I'm going to go see the nurse and meet everyone there on time." Blossomfall just ignored me and looked back at her PiePhone without saying a word. Lazy, I thought, She's just going to text and not help one bit. It's going to be a long year, but at least my friend Cinderheart is here with me.

Cinderheart and I left and headed down to the auditorium. When we arrived, it was clear that a prank had been set up, but it had already backfired. Berrynose and Foxleap were just standing in on one side of the room, covered in pillow feathers. Just then, Lionblaze burst into the room from another entrance and sprinted towards Foxleap. I was more than a little surprised that Lionblaze hadn't caught up to them yet, but then, it was just the first day. Sports hadn't started yet.

Just as Lionblaze was about to hit Foxleap square on and sent him flying, Foxleap did a little skip to the side and evaded him. Lionblaze ran straight into the wall behind Foxleap instead. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, FOXLEAP!," he yelled, and then fell unconscious from the impact with the wall. Cinderheart ran over to him and I followed her more slowly. Foxleap turned towards the unconscious Lionblaze and started laughing. "That... That was awesome," Berrynose said, brushing a few feathers off his shoulders.

"What are we supposed to do with him now?" I asked, "I mean, we can't exactly bring the nurse in here, because there'd be a lot of questions about the feathers... But we can't just leave him here either..."

"I know what we can do," Berrynose suggested, "We can just prop him up in a chair until the end of the assembly. They'll probably just think that he fell asleep there."

That was how we ended up picking up feathers and setting up chairs for the assembly for 20 minutes, before all of us dragged Lionblaze to his chair near the middle of the setup. When we looked at him from a distance, it definitely looked like he'd fallen asleep, except for the large bruise right on his cheek from the impact with the wall.

"How are we supposed to fix that?" Foxleap said, indicating the bruise. I thought about it for a minute, then came up with a solution.

"Hey Cinderheart, can you pass me your makeup bag?" I asked, turning to her.

"Uhh... Okay. But why?" she questioned as she tossed me her makeup bag. In answer, I strode over to Lionblaze, pulled out some blush, and covered the bruise with it. Now it looked like his cheek was pink, but it wasn't noticeable by anyone except the person immediately to his right, who we'd already decided would be Cinderheart.

"There, fixed." Then I threw Cinderheart's makeup bag back to her. Berrynose and Foxleap were midway through setting up another prank that we had allowed them to, with the condition that they'd warn us before they set it off so that we could leave. They were using marshmallows for part of the prank, and I was curious to know what it was. As they finished setting it up, Berrynose announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you the second prank of Prankmasters Inc., the absolute best pranksters on- and off-campus!" Prankmasters Inc? I thought, Well, that wasn't what I was expecting... I wonder if they'd let me be part of it...

"Hey Foxleap, Berrynose, would you let me become the third member of Prankmasters Inc?" I queried, hoping they'd let me join.

"Hmmm..." Foxleap said, "Will you let us converse beforehand, m'lady?" Converse? Beforehand? M'lady? Foxleap doesn't ever use words like that, I thought, laughing slightly.

"Sure, I'll let you two converse beforehand," I replied, laughing slightly. They walked a short distance away and whispered furtively. I checked the time. Five minutes until the assembly begins. I found it strange that the staff hadn't arrived yet, but wasn't worried. I took the seat on the other side of Cinderheart, who had gone to sit on Lionblaze's right. Foxleap and Berrynose's conversation ended and they rejoined us, sitting on Lionblaze's other side, and told me that I'd been accepted. Then they turned away again.

More students began to enter the auditorium and sit down, and the room filled up quickly. We had the perfect number of seats for all the students.

Once everyone was settled and quieted down, the staff came out and started droning on about the rules around the campus. They were all the rules that you'd expect: be on time for all your classes, Saturday and Sunday you don't have classes, you have to be back in the dormitory building by 10:00 pm and you have to stay there until, at earliest, 5:30 am. Thunderstar's voice didn't help the presentation, as he had no intonation whatsoever to make the presentation even a bit interesting. After 20 minutes of this, and feeling like the presentation was killing me, Foxleap whispered, "Do you think it's time?"

Berrynose replied, "Yes, certainly. We need to get outside that door before we launch this prank." He pointed to a door with a large window that we could watch through, and beyond it, a tangle of hallways that we could escape through and nobody would ever find us.

I looked at Cinderheart, "Are you coming with us?" She had never said whether she was going to be with us when the prank happened and watch, or if she just wanted to be out of the auditorium for it. She shook her head. No. She was just going to leave. I secretly thought that she was smarter to do that then I was, because the prankees would just think of her as an innocent bystander instead of one of the pranksters. So we all made our way to the edge of the row, mumbling sorry and excuse me as we went.

We made it to the door without any trouble. Apparently the staff were just as bored with their own presentation. Once we were outside, Foxleap, Berrynose and I turned around to look back into the auditorium while Cindereart left, presumably to go back to our dorm. Foxleap snapped a photo of the auditorium pre-disaster with his PiePhone 6, and then we all pressed the button that unleashed the prank.

First, we watched the fire sprinklers go off, covering everyone and everything in water. Pandemonium broke out as people slipped everywhere while they were trying to get to the doors. Time for stage two. The feathers that had been released by accident earlier exploded from the ceiling, floating down and sticking to anything with water on it; which is to say everything and everyone, thanks to stage one. The final stage descended from the ceiling as well: A large banner that read, "Prank courtesy of Pranksters Inc."

Foxleap snapped another few photos with his PiePhone 6 and then we all sprinted off into the tangle of hallways where we'd never be found. When we reached the elevators that led up to the dorms, we split up to go to our separate floors, but not before I asked, "Both of you will be at Thornclaw's welcoming party, right?" "Of course, we wouldn't miss it for anything," Foxleap replied. "Presuming the auditorium's cleaned up by then," Berrynose added.


	4. On the run

**Icecloud's POV:**

I looked up as Ivypool from Chatsnap, smiling crazily, entered the dorm, "I thought you were at the assembly," I said confusedly. I had stayed back in the dorm because of my headache, so I was relying on my roommates to bring me information about what happened at the assembly. Blossomfall had left two minutes before the assembly had been scheduled to begin. She hadn't returned yet.

Ivypool unexpectedly started laughing uncontrollably, only getting a few words out, "Assembly... Pranked... Water and feathers... Me... Foxleap... Berrynose..." When she finally stopped laughing, I had pieced together, roughly, what had happened.

"So... At the assembly, you, Foxleap, and Berrynose pulled a prank involving water and feathers?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, "It was awesome to watch." Just then a my phone beeped and "New Message" appeared on the screen. I pulled up the messaging app that I used and saw that Foxleap had posted something in the Student Group Chat. It was three photos, followed by LOL. The first photo seemed normal enough, just a photo of everyone sitting in the assembly, nothing too interesting. But in the second photo, it was chaos, with everyone slipping everywhere as they were drenched. And the third photo was the best one of all: everyone covered in feathers, with more descending from the ceiling. I couldn't help but giggle.

Then I realized that this would be a terrible mess, and that, for Thornclaw to be able to have his party, it'd all need to be cleaned up. When I pointed this out to Ivypool, she replied, "That's why all the students will hide throughout the school so that the staff have no other option but to clean it up." The a new message appeared in the Student Group Chat. It was Berrynose, more or less saying exactly what Ivypool was saying.

"C'mon. If they find you, they'll force you to help them clean it up. Grab snacks and bottled water. If you want, you can bring a blanket and pillow... It may be awhile before we can come back out from hiding. We have a hiding place set up already; they'll never find us there," she said as I stuffed my phone into my pocket and grabbed a couple bottles of water and a bag of gummy bears. I stuffed those into my pockets too and grabbed my pillows. She snatched her phone off her bedside table and took a bag of chips out of the pantry.

"Let's go," she added as we dashed out of the room and skidded down the hallway. I was just following her now; apparently there was "No time for questions." As we screeched around a corner, I saw the phys ed teacher, Tigerstar, at the other end of the hallway. I tugged on Ivypool's sleeve hard, and just barely pulled her back in time before Tigerstar noticed her.

"This way," I whispered, "Tigerstar's over there, and we can't be caught." We ran in the opposite direction, with me in the lead this time. We burst through another door and we were suddenly out of the building.

Ivypool and I stopped for a breather, and she spoke, "We need to get to my locker, Foxleap's, or Berrynose's. Inside of our lockers are the doors to the room. We found the room awhile ago, when we visited here last year for a day. We just hid there for the whole field trip... Do you remember that?"

I laughed as I remembered, "We spent the whole trip searching for you guys instead of actually learning, and when it was time to leave, you three just appeared at the back of the group."

"Yeah," Ivypool said, laughing. We eventually stopped laughing and Ivypool told me the problem, "Foxleap is texting me like crazy, asking me ' _Where the hell are you?_ ' He and Berrynose are already there, along with their roommates, Cinderheart, Blossomfall, and an unconscious Lionblaze. The problem is that there are staff outside of both Foxleap _and_ Berrynose's lockers."

"So we just go through yours, then," I replied, thinking that Ivypool may have forgotten about her own way in to wherever their hideout was. She hadn't.

"Yes, but... There's one other small issue. My locker - it's on the other side of the school, and Tigerstar is blocking the only hallway on the first floor that leads there." I knew that was a problem. There was a ten meter tall wooden fence around the perimeter of the school that was always being watched by security cameras. I knew that if Ivypool had been alone, she would've climbed over one of the fences before the staff had a chance to catch her. The only reason that she was staying was because I needed a way to get through, and she wouldn't leave me behind just because I wasn't as dauntless as her.

"Go, Ivypool," I answered wearily, "Climb over the fence and get to safety. I'll find a way." She looked shocked.

"No! I'm not letting you get caught!" She yelled, "And that's final."

"So what do we do then?" I asked.

"We're going through a window," Ivypool replied calmly.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard her right.

"We're going to climb to a second floor window and go through the second floor's hallway to the other side. My locker's on the third floor anyways, so we might as well," she replied matter-of-factly. I shook my head, but I was smiling. It was a clever idea, and the staff wouldn't expect it.

"Come on!" I heard Ivypool yell distantly. I looked up, and I saw that she had already scaled the wall of the building and forced the window open.

"Toss me your stuff!" I threw my pillow up first. Ivypool caught it easily, then tossed it through the window. I sent up the water next, and landed a water bottle flip onto the windowsill. She tapped it inside. I threw her the gummy bears and the bag of chips, then steadied myself before I finally began to climb. When I was almost at the window, my foot slipped and I nearly fell, but I was able to grab the edge of the windowsill and heave myself up. Before we took off running again, we organized our things. I was about to close the window when I saw three figures on the ground. Students.

"Ivypool! We can't leave yet. There are others here. I helped the first climber up, and saw that it was Tigerheart, Ivypool's sister's boyfriend.

"It's safe," I called down, "The rest of you can come up!" Tigerheart stretched his arm out and helped the next climber, Dovewing, in.

"Ivypool?" she exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting to see my sister here!" Ivypool seemed annoyed. When the final climber, Bumblestripe, was in, we closed the window quickly. And it wasn't a moment too soon, because just then four staff members came around the corner to the window. We all crouchd down to stay hidden.

"Damn it!" I heard one swear, "We almost had them! And now they've just vanished into thin air!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ivypool on her phone, texting Foxleap: _We've got three others with us now; they're also trying to hide. It's my annoying sister, her boyfriend, and that guy who follows her everywhere._ She got a text back almost immediately, _Good. We were wondering about them. By the way, where are you? Also we disabled the security cameras._

She then spoke very quietly, "Alright, here's the plan. We have to sneak through the hallways to the other side of the school to my locker. Once we get there, I have to unlock it, and then everyone has to walk through to the back and climb the ladder. It'll lead to a secret room where everyone else is waiting. The security cameras have been disabled, but we're not sure for how long. So we have to go _now_. Got it?" Everyone, including me, nodded. Suddenly, all the lights made a _pop_ sound and they all turned off.

"Good," I heard Ivypool whisper under her breath. Then she crept forward, and we all followed. Seeing that there was nobody else in the area, she took off at a dead sprint down the hallway. After a moment of hesitation, I took off after her, the others following shortly after. Tigerheart caught up to me easily and then passed me, and then caught up to Ivypool. She slowed to a jog as she looked around the corner.

"All clear," she announced to all of us quietly. We followed her around the corner and started running again, but this time taking up a much more manageable jog. As we approached Ivypool's locker, I turned, scanning for others, friend or foe. To my horror, I saw that Thistleclaw, the athletics coach, was heading straight towards us at a full on sprint, and I knew that he saw us.

"Ivypool, can you open the lock a little quicker?" I asked, trying to sound calm and relaxed so that she wouldn't panic.

She glanced behind her and saw Thistleclaw, then turned back to the lock, gritting her teeth, "It's jammed. It won't open." Dovewing had apparently grabbed everything when she left though, so luckily, after rummaging through her bag for a few seconds, she found a pair of lockcutters.

"Why did you bring those? Oh, never mind, just give them to me," Ivypool said as she took the pliers from her sister's hand. Meanwhile, Tigerheart had turned to face Thistleclaw, as though he was going to protect us all by standing there. Fortunately, the hallway was long, and our group was on the opposite end of where Thistleclaw was running from.

"I've got it!" Ivypool finally spoke, having finally cut through the lock, "Dovewing, you first." Her sister stepped forward and walked into the locker, leisurely strolling towards the back.

When she finally got there, Ivypool instructed, "Now, climb! Bumblestripe, you're next. And for heaven's sake, please walk faster than my sister."

"Got it," he answered, as he left the hallway and entered the secret passage. I knew that she'd ask me to go next, so I stepped over the bottom edge of the locker and started walking down the hallway. Suddenly I was standing in full darkness. I heard the _click_ of a key, probably a lock from the inside, and then I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me: Ivypool's and Tigerheart's. I heard a loud metallic crash as Thistleclaw finally crashed into the locker. Just a little bit too late to catch us. We'd made it. As I was lost in my thoughts, I ran straight into the rope ladder that swayed back and forth in front of me because of the others climbing above me.

Without thinking, I reached out for the third rung and started to climb. It continued to sway back and forth, but it was easier to climb than I expected, although the only climbing I could really compare it to was climbing stairs and the fence climb that Ivypool and I had made to escape, so it wasn't really fair.

When I reached the top, I realized that I could only just barely stand up straight without hitting my head on the ceiling. I saw, in the dim candlelight from a candle that someone had decided to light, that all the students were there, but it wasn't extremely packed. This was one heck of a secret room. Someone helped lift me out, and then I saw the snack table. I walked over and placed my gummy bears and water there as Ivypool and Tigerheart surfaced behind me.

Then, a voice called out, "Welcome all to the absolute greatest, bestest, and most amazingest secret hideout of all time hidden in our school!" I turned around to see that Foxleap was standing near the entrance. The next thing I saw was his eyes rolling back into his head as he fell down the passage and landed on the lower floor with a loud crash.

"What happened to him?" Someone asked, though I wasn't sure who. I wasn't expecting someone to answer, so I was surprised when Berrynose stepped up to the entrance.

"Let's uhh... Let's just say that while we were making preparations, all the sugar disappeared." Everyone laughed, because we all knew about Foxleap's obsession with sugar.

"Well, at least he didn't go entirely insane like he usually does when he has that much sugar," Tigerheart said. We all laughed at that, because we all knew what usually happened when Foxleap ate too much sugar: he went insane and started to run around crazily, sometimes randomly screaming.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was a fun chapter to write! I hope that you enjoyed, and please leave your comments in the reviews below regardless of whether you did enjoy or not!**

 **The author,**

 ** _Kayliaf_ _=)_**


End file.
